


Scar Tissue

by Sysnix



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sysnix/pseuds/Sysnix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost - Wolfram and Hart can never be trusted. The amulet they sent with Angel to the Hellmouth does not close the Hellmouth, it sends all that touched the light back in time. Now teenagers, Willow and Buffy strive to change things for the better. But this wasn't a gift. It was a curse.</p><p>Feel free to adopt this, I won't be able to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Hellmouth, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to adopt this, I won't be able to finish it..

Buffy laced her fingers through Spike's and their hands caught fire.

Upstairs, Willow, drawn to the light by some unknown need, put her hand into it, catching her palm on fire.

* * *

Buffy shot awake with a scream. Her hand burned, and she felt it crack and blister.

Joyce rushed in. "Buffy! What's wrong?" When she saw Buffy's hand, she went into emergency mode and pulled Buffy by her other hand into the bathroom, running Buffy's hand under cool water. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Buffy whispered with tears in her eyes. That dream had been so vivid. Years had passed. She'd grown up and lost so much. But it was just a dream, wasn't it? The burn on her hand made her seriously question the just a dream theory.

The burn looked terrible when Joyce removed Buffy's hand from the water. "Get your shoes. We're going to the hospital."

"It's OK, Mom, I'll be fine." Buffy smiled weakly. "I'll put on some burn cream and wrap it."

"Buffy." Joyce's nerves were shot.

"Mom. I'm fine. Trust me."

* * *

With a promise to her mom to not get kicked out, Buffy looked up at the school, taking a deep breath. "Holy déjà vu batman."

A voice that sounded familiar sliced through the crowd. "Scuse me, comin' through, pardon me, 'scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse me, not sure how to stop! Please move, whoa, 'scuse me... " When he met Buffy's eyes, he said, "Whoa." Before clotheslining himself on the railing.

"Buffy?" 

Buffy turned to see Willow staring at her. And how she thought the girl's name was Willow drew question marks, unless her name really was Willow, and it wasn't a dream. "Willow?" Willow nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear with a bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"What I want to know is how you two know each other." Xander said picking up his skateboard while he stood. 

"We met when we were young," Buffy said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"When I was in LA with my parents," Willow looked down and to the left. "I never thought I'd see you again, Buff."

"Me either. I, ah, can we talk?"

"I think that's a good idea. I can help you get books and catch up with your classes, which we'll know after we stop by the office." 

The girls stared at each other as they walked to the office.

"But I need help with my math," Xander said as he watched them leave.

Jesse bounced up to Xander. "New girl!"

"I met her. Pretty much a hottie, and Willow knows her already. So we've got an in." The two boys walked off together.

* * *

Students filled the halls, pushing and shoving each other, and Buffy and Willow hadn't talked to each other yet. But they were in front of the Principal's office. "You shouldn't be late on your first day. We'll meet in the library for sixth?"

"Sure," Buffy said. "Maybe we can figure out what's going on here."

"So, later." Willow's voice trailed off as she backed up and knocked into another student. "Sorry, Jonathan."

* * *

Half the day flew by, Buffy answering questions the teachers asked and generally making a good first impression. But all the while it was unreal to her. She had the forethought to put off meeting Giles and getting another student to pick up her books. Might as well meet Giles when she met up with Willow. 

The library … would this one get blown up too? She'd forgotten how elegant the library was at Sunnydale High. Everything was exactly how she'd dreamed. Except Willow. "Don't think too far ahead, you don't know for sure the dream was real."

Giles walked out of his office, "Miss Summers?"

She waved. "Hi, Giles."

He looked at her funny. "Did another student tell you my name?"

"Have you seen Willow?" Buffy studied Giles' face. He looked just as she remembered. "And don't pull out the vampyr book. I don't need a primer."

"How?"

"Dream. Or maybe not a dream."

Willow pushed through the swinging doors. "Hi, Buffy." After an awkward pause, Willow hugged Buffy and Buffy hugged back. "I knew it was real."

"Me too." Tears rushed down Buffy's face and the heaving chest and sniffles told her that Willow was crying too. "How are we going to go through all that again?"

"We change it," Willow said, pulling back hands on Buffy's waist. "It had to be real. I mean I've got my powers and I know you, and that Giles here's a Watcher. And if we're going to change it, we have to start with the Master. I know that prophecies are tricky, but I'm sure if we study them, we can work them to our advantage."

"Right, but we should also try to figure out why this happened," Buffy said, brushing Willow's hair over her shoulder and letting her friend go.

"Naturally."

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Giles asked.

* * *

"Hello, mid nineties fashion. I'm sure there's some kind of non offensive hunting slash clubbing clothes in this closet somewhere." Buffy swished through hanger after hanger. "Black pants, gray shirt."

Willow bounced into Buffy's room. "Your mom probably thinks I'm insane, but I had to hug her."

"Right there with you. I've hugged her ten times today and had a full blown conversation at dinner. She threatened to take my temperature." Buffy turned to look at Willow. "Wow! New wardrobe?"

"Went shopping right after school. Got my hair dyed too. I like it brighter."

"Me too. I'm thinking at first opportunity I should lighten mine." Buffy stripped down to her underwear and put on her pants. She knew that Willow was gay and watching her. Buffy's stomach flopped in that sexy way, like when she made out with Pike, or what probably happened with Angel. In the real dream she remembered having that feeling for Willow, but this was the first time she recognized what it was. 

The girls gazed at each other, and Buffy stepped closer to Willow eyes glued to her mouth. Willow whispered, "Are we doing this?"

Buffy nodded and leaned into Willow's kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, breasts squished against each other, heat building. Willow's fingers dipped just past Buffy's waistband. Buffy's fingers tangled in Willow's hair. Their tongues licked each other. Buffy's hand trailed down Willow's back then up her shirt. 

The door opened and Joyce's gasped before they could step away from each other. Faces flushed, Willow looked at Buffy's nightstand, while Buffy tried to find the right words to calm her mother down.

"Excuse me," Joyce said and left the room.

"I should probably get dressed." Buffy picked her shirt off the bed, slipped her arms through and buttoned it. Willow was biting her bottom lip and playing with the doily on her nightstand. "I want do that more though."

Willow's head snapped up with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, but right now we're going to the Bronze. Stop Darla, and that other vamp, hopefully Luke too. Angel will follow us there, leading to my question: what do we do about him?"

"See if we can't get him to help rather than just relay the cryptic messages we already know. It'll be weird for you, seeing him again and him not knowing you like he did … or will." Willow glanced down again.

Buffy sat and shoved her feet into her boots. "You're right. It'll be weird. And I'm sure I'll feel something. I just don't know what. He gave me that amulet Spike wore in the Hellmouth, and the more I think it over, the more certain I am that the amulet caused our… time travel?"

"Did that amulet shoot a beam of fiery light through the ceiling?" Willow asked.

"It did."

"Then I agree."

They left the house with no sight of Mrs. Summers. When Buffy took Willow's hand, they smiled coyly at each other. They kept quiet so Buffy could listen for Angel's footsteps. When she heard them, Buffy let go of Willow's hand and turned on him. "Angel?"

"Don't spook him," Willow whispered.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" He slunk from the shadows.

"Only that I've had enough of being stalked for a lifetime. Look, Angel, we need to talk."

"How do you know my name?" His eyes narrowed.

"Not important. But you need to decide now whether you're going to fight evil or just lurk. Pick one."

His eyes shifted to Willow and the girls could tell he felt her power. "You know she's a witch, right?"

"A damn good one," Buffy said. "So are you going to join us? Or are you going to be a sleaze that only comes out of the shadows to give me cryptic messages like the Harvest is coming."

"You know about the Harvest?"

"I know a lot of things. Like you were cursed, have a soul, are a vampire still though. And here's something you probably didn't know: The curse can be broken, so do everyone a favor and don't get happy."

His eyes widened and then narrowed again. "Fine. I'll join you."

Willow could hear the edge in Buffy's voice and see the strain in her shoulders, so she took Buffy's hand again and gave it a squeeze. Buffy squeezed back and shot a grateful look at her girlfriend. Willow turned her gaze to Angel. "Then come with us tonight. An old friend of yours will be at the Bronze, and I'm sure you'd be helpful killing her. Darla."

"I see." Angel shook his head. "It would have to be Darla. Always the Master's pet. So who are you?"

"I'm Willow."

"What happened to your hands?" He asked as they fell into step. 

"Longest story." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Got that cross necklace?"

He reached into his pocket then gave her the velvet box. "Here."

* * *

At the edge of town, Spike popped out of thin air and landed on his feet. He tossed a black stone in the air, caught it, and kissed it. "Home sweet home."

* * *

Outside the Bronze, Buffy asked Willow, "Do you remember what that vampire that lured you to the mausoleum looks like?"

"I remember Thomas well." 

"You give him a dusty end while Angel and I deal with Darla."

"Hey, Angel?"

"What Willow?"

"Would you mind waiting out here while I did a sun spell in the Bronze. If I time it right, it'll kill any vamps, including Darla and Thomas, without many people noticing."

He sighed and leaned against the outside the Bronze. "I'll be here for part two of the evening."

The young women paid the cover and got in and made their way to the balcony. The strobing light was easily timed and Willow clapped her hands and said, "Accendo sol solis." And at least ten vampires dusted.

Willow and Buffy high fived and left the club. "I'd tell Angel to go home and we'll take care of the vampires underground the same way, but I don't remember how to get there."

"I could do it one more time, but I'd have to lay off the magic for a while. There's always a rebound. Doesn't matter how powerful you are, there's a backlash to every spell."

"If we prevent the Harvest then we're sitting pretty for at least two weeks I think. But I'll leave it up to you." Buffy saw Jesse run from the club. "We should see to it Jesse gets home safe."

"You follow Jesse and Angel and I will take care of the pit o' vampires." They left the club and Buffy kissed Willow quickly before rushing off after Jesse.

"Angel. Looks like it's just the two of us. I don't know how to get to the Master's underground lair, and you do. We need to get there sooner rather than later." Willow pursed her lips. "Mind getting me there?"

"Don't roast me, but I think that's a bad idea."

"Why? I did the math. I have enough power left tonight to take care of them, and if Buffy's not there she'll avoid dying at the end of the school year."

"You've read the Codex and found a way around it?" He started walking.

Willow walked with him. "The short answer is yes. The long answer is that if the Master is faced by someone other than Buffy, the prophecy is nullified. And he's still a vampire, so he's still susceptible to the sun. I'll throw a protection around you and shed some light on the Master and all his followers. But I'll need your help crushing the bones and getting home because at that point I'll be magicked out."

"Bones?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Willow and Angel made it through the tunnels and with no trouble. The lair was illuminated by candles, Luke and the Master talking near a lake of blood. Angel could hear them.

"I am weak."

Luke quoted scripture. "'In the Harvest, he will be restored.'"

"The Harvest," the Master sighed. "I feel a witch nearby. A powerful one. Luke, go. Take care of the problem."

"Yes, Master."

With a touch to Angel's forehead, Willow protected him from her next spell. "Accendo sol solis!" And she promptly passed out with a nose bleed.

The light blinded Angel momentarily, but when darkness returned, the cave was empty, except now he knew what Willow meant by bones. Where the Master had been standing was a pile of bones. He remembered she said they needed crushed, so he picked up a candelabra and began smashing.

* * *

Buffy was on her way home, having seen Jesse to his house, when she caught sight of a Bringer. "Shit."


	2. Harvester of Sorrow

It appeared as though the Bringer and the vampire time forgot were searching for her house. They were in the right vicinity, but Buffy was relieved that they were several blocks off. Still as a statue, holding her breath and everything, Buffy prayed that they wouldn't notice her. 

But then a car pulled into a driveway and Buffy had no choice. She picked up a rock and threw it, hitting the Turok-Han in the head. Its reaction was instantaneous. 

The Bringer approached the family with its dagger in hand, while the Turok-Han moved faster toward Buffy and before she blocked, back-hand punched her in the face. Memory of the last beating she got from one of these things didn't prepare her, but she was still the Slayer and her return blow sent it back a single step, so she threw another. Then kicked. Then got punched in the sternum and sent flying into a tree. She ducked and the Turok-Han hit the tree trunk, taking a chunk out of it. 

Buffy couldn't afford to be distracted by the family screaming in the background as the Bringer gutted them, but their terror echoed in her head.

She jumped up and tore the lowest branch off the tree, taking several more blows. Blood flowed from her mouth, a cut on her cheek, and another over her eye, blurring her vision, but her aim was true as she planted the branch in the Turok-Han's sternum. It was dust, but she felt like death. Her job wasn't done though. There was still the Bringer, and she narrowly missed getting sliced in half. When it attacked again, she grabbed its wrist, twisted, and stabbed him in the stomach with his own blade. She sat next to the body until she heard sirens approaching, then limped away as fast as she could.

* * *

Master bones now reduced to talcum powder, Angel tried to wake Willow without success. If he was going to get home before sunrise, he needed to get Willow somewhere, as close to now as possible. She weighed next to nothing, so he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Not knowing where she lived, he decided to take her to Buffy's.

When he carried her out of the mausoleum, he'd walked them right into being surrounded by bald demons he'd never seen. He backed into the mausoleum and leaned against the door, Willow still in his arms. He let her feet go and slapped her face, then harder. "Wake up, dammit."

The door burst in. Angel fell on Willow and she coughed. He had no time to react when one of the gnarly-toothed demons kicked his face. Angel was dizzy, but he forced himself to his feet, only to be hit by another and another as they piled on him and Willow.

Bright light illuminated the pile from the inside until all that was left was Willow, Angel, and a lot of ashes. 

She nodded at him. "Sorry." Then she passed out again, blood flowing from both nostrils and her eyes. 

Not wasting a second, Angel picked her up again and took her to Buffy's house.

Mrs. Summers opened the door and ushered them in. "Oh, my God. What happened tonight? Buffy was beaten to a pulp and now the two of you? Who are you?"

"My name's Angel. Willow needs cleaned up and a lot of rest, but she'll be fine. What happened to Buffy?" Angel set Willow on the couch.

Buffy limped in from the kitchen, a towel full of ice pressed to her bloody face. "Mom, sit down. Angel, you too. No one leaves this house until I form a better plan than getting everyone killed."

"Buffy? What's going on?" Joyce asked as she sat in the arm chair. 

Angel sat with Willow's feet on his lap. "What is going on?"

"Mom, I'm a vampire slayer, and before you think you need to have me committed again, take a good look at Angel here." Buffy nodded at him and he showed his game face.

"He's the only good one that I know about, so invite no one in, especially after dark." Buffy sat in the rocking chair as her mother shrieked and cringed. Angel and Buffy both cringed as well, but Willow slept through it. 

Quiet now, Joyce looked at her daughter. "I find out you're gay and a Slayer in one night. Buffy, have you ever tried not being… a vampire slayer?"

"It's a destiny thing. Another one won't be called until after I die. It'll probably be Kendra." Buffy sighed.

"I don't accept this."

"You don't have a choice. And right now anything that isn't working the current problem could get us all killed. As in the entire planet could go kablooey." Buffy took in the stoney expressions and sighed. "We're up against the First Evil and its merry band of uber vamps and eyeless, tongueless creeps. I just hope Caleb doesn't show up and compound our problems tenfold." She looked at Angel. "What happened to you guys?"

"Willow dusted the Master and his minions. Then she dusted a bunch of those vampires you mentioned. Sun spells both times. But she protected me and I think that was one spell too many. It might be awhile before she wakes up."

"Spells?" Joyce asked.

"Willow's the most powerful witch in the world," Buffy said without looking. "How many Turok-Han were there? That's what the uber vamps are called."

"A couple dozen at least. She lit up the entire graveyard." Angel leaned forward. "And here I thought our biggest problem was the Harvest. It seemed so big earlier tonight."

"Small russet potatoes compared to this."

There was a knock at the door, and Buffy stood and peered out the window. "What the hell's he doing here?"

"Who?" Joyce asked.

Angel just raised an eyebrow.

Buffy walked to the door and opened it. "Why are you here?"

Spike raised his arm to show off a burn scarred hand. "Remember how I got this?" He nodded at her bandaged hand. "Seems you do."

In the living room doorway, Angel stood there, growling. "What do you want Spike?"

With a stretch of her neck she ignored him. "Got a soul?"

"No, but I was hoping Red could help with that. I mean even if she doesn't know it yet, she's all witchy, yeah?"

"She remembers the same as we do. Promise not to hurt anyone?"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Spike asked hand to his chest and face aghast. 

"Yes or no?" 

"I promise. Not looking to get on your bad side. Especially not when you look like you got hit by a truck. What happened? How can I help?"

"Come in and you can join the discussion. You remember my mom, right?"

"How could I forget? I always liked the lady." He stepped over the threshold and Angel grabbed him up by his lapels. 

"What are you doing here Spike?"

Spike shoved Angel off and back. "Buffy wants me here, trust me. Now let's get down to business. What's the big bad this time?"

"The First."

"Bugger. Not that again."

Angel stared at Spike, scowling. "How do you know what the First is?"

"Faced it with the Scoobies before, haven't I?"

"Scoobies?"

"Yeah, Buffy and her friends."

"You already know her and Willow?"

"And Xander and Giles, Anya, Cordelia, Tara, and I know what Oz looks like." Spike grinned at Angel's glower.

"She's been here a day."

"Plus six and half years." Angel's lour grew darker at Spike's comment. "What? Didn't she tell you yet? The birds and I traveled back in time six and half years."

"That explains why you and Willow have been so familiar with me. But what does Spike have to do with it?" Angel demanded answers.

"It's not important right now. What is important is that I tell you everything I know about the First. Came close to beating it once. Maybe we can pull it off this time." Buffy nodded at Spike. "Could you get a bowl of soapy water and a couple of wash clothes? We need to clean up Willow."

He asked no questions and did as bade.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Buffy called Giles. "Do you know where I live?"

"I do."

"You need to get here. Now. I'll explain when you arrive. Call off work." Not wanting him to ask questions till he got there, she hung up.

Curled up in Buffy's bed still was Willow. Face clean and looking peaceful, Buffy wished she could let her sleep. "Will. Willow, you need to wake up."

"Aspirin." Willow groaned at the light shining through the window, covering her face.

Buffy handed her four and a glass of water. "Giles is on his way. We need to be ready when he gets here."

"I didn't fry Angel did I?"

"No. He carried you to my house after you dusted a couple dozen Turok-Han." Buffy sat next to Willow and brushed her fingers through red silky locks.

"I hoped that was a nightmare." Willow leaned into Buffy's touch.

"Sorry. How ya feeling? Three sun spells in one night. That's a record for you, isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm not as icky as I thought I'd be." Willow sat up straighter and laced her fingers through Buffy's. "I promise to focus the rest of the day if you answer me one question."

"Anything."

The sounds of Spike and Angel yelling at each other drifted upstairs and Willow smiled softly. "With Angel and Spike here, what are we? You and me?"

Buffy kissed Willow slow and gentle. "We belong together. Now that I figured that out, I never want it to change."

Foreheads touching, the girls clasped hands. "Buffy? What is Spike doing here now, anyway?"

"He remembers like we do. Burnt and everything. I think he used magic to get here so fast, even though he said he used a jet."

"He probably used the stone jet. It's black and can transport a single being anywhere in the universe. But the person has to keep their destination firmly in their head. I'd have never thought Spike could manage that." Willow sighed and rolled her head away. "Clean clothes and food?"

"Help yourself to whatever you want." Buffy left the room and went down the stairs.

Spike yelled, "My pancakes are better than your eggs!"

"Eggs have more protein and are better for a long day," Angel argued.

She stepped into the kitchen. "Spike make pancakes and then let Angel make eggs. We're all going to need a big breakfast."

"Mum's up." Spike went back to whisking pancake batter.

"Huh, I thought she'd have slept in later. What with the bottle of whiskey in her." Buffy shrugged and sat on a stool. "But then the two of you were shouting loud enough they heard you for a three block radius."

Joyce walked into the kitchen with her robe tied tight. Her eyes squinting from the glare, she took in the crowded room. When Willow joined, she muttered, "Buffy set the table."

Giles arrived just as Angel was taking over cooking duties. Willow let him in. "Hey Giles." 

"Willow!" Buffy called from the kitchen. "Tell him everything. OK, so maybe not everything everything, but everything about all the immediate threats."

"Got it, Buffy." Willow steered Giles into the living room. "Have a seat; this will take awhile."

* * *

Giles stared at Willow after she finished explaining about the First and the Master with mention of Amy and her mother.

"I never dreamt… are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Giles."

"Do you think this is why you and Buffy and, and Spike jumped back in time? So that the First would have a better shot at winning?"

"My theory is that since the amulet was from Wolfram and Hart, the First is one of the senior partners." Willow frowned as he opened his mouth to ask another question. "Giles. We need to take a small break. The food's cold by now, but I need to eat something."

"But aren't you worried about changing things causing problems?" Giles asked as he followed her.

Willow talked over her shoulder. "We know that we didn't have this experience the first time around. We didn't have this reality dream thing before. That means things are already different and any other changes we make have no bearing on that other reality. I'll explain multiverses later, but food now?"

"Very well."

Buffy sat in the dining room with a plate of mostly eaten food pushed away from her as she scribbled a list in a tablet. The title of the list: Who and What We Need to Defeat the First.

Willow sat down and piled cold eggs and pancakes on a plate. "Whatcha got so far?" she asked before digging into the food.

"Well, we need the scythe, first off. We also need as many potentials to come as possible so you can call them all. We need more slayers if we're going to pull this off. I know we can count on Xander and Cordelia to help in a crisis, we just have to let them in on the big secret."

With a mouthful of food, Willow said, "Xander will tell Jesse. What else?"

"We should at least ask Amy and her mother to help. Do you have any idea how to get a hold of Tara? Giles you need to call the coven in England. We need more witches."

Giles agreed.

Willow nodded stiffly as she shoved another fork of eggs in her mouth. Spells always left her starving the next day. "Oz might help too."

"If we get Cordelia and Oz, we might be able to get most of the school to help," Buffy blew her hair out of her face. "As much as I hate to say it, we need the Council on our side. They've got goon squads and a lot of connections we don't."

"We should get on the good side of the religious organizations in town. They could help rally anyone brave enough to stay once the lights go out." Willow smashed her fork on the bits of egg left on her plate so they'd stick before licking them off.

Spike and Angel entered the room. Angel said, "I could put a call into the Furies, they might help."

"And I can get us an army of Fyarls if you give me a day or two." Spike said.

"Then we need to get moving," Buffy said. "It's still daylight, and that's moderately safer. So Giles, Willow and I will gather what forces we can. Spike and Angel, you need to get some sleep. We'll need you after sundown, because the four of us are going to the vineyard. Recon first, if there's anyone skulking about we're not engaging tonight. We'll need more reinforcements first."

"I need someone to research excavating spells. So I say we put the vamps on that first. If the vineyard is empty, we need to get at the scythe now before they do." Willow sighed. "Do either of you know how to use the internet?"

"I do," Spike said.

"I do too." 

"Take turns. I saw that Joyce has a laptop." Willow sucked in some air but before she could say anything else, Joyce asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Unpack," Buffy said. "Leave that spare room clear for guests ‘cause we'll have a lot of them probably."

"How many phone lines are in the house?" Willow asked.

"Two. I have a private line in my bedroom," Joyce answered.

"Good. Giles will need to use your phone while Angel and Spike use the laptop down here." Willow looked at Buffy. "Let's divide our list, see who'll ask who what."

"That's easy. I take Cordelia and Amy, you get Oz and Xander, then call Tara while I'll start with the churches on the east side of town. The Synagogue is on the west. You start there and get the churches and Mosque on that side of town. We'll meet here before dark."

"It's ten AM. Plenty of time to get that done. But Giles needs to call England, the Council and the Coven. But we also need his books. They're at the library, which is decidedly unsafe right now." Willow bit her bottom lip.

"I assure you, I can take care of myself." Giles stood up straight. "I'll drive the two of you to the school, make my calls there, and gather my books. I'll be here by dark as well."

"See anyone without eyes, you run. Pull the fire alarm and run." Buffy cursed under her breath. "I forgot about the Seal. How could I forget about the Seal? It's in the school basement."

Willow touched Buffy's shoulder and ran her hand down her arm till they were holding hands. "We'll talk about it later. For now we need to get our chores done. Though praying the school is still filled with humans wouldn't go amiss right now."

* * *

An hour later and Xander, Jesse, Cordelia, and Oz were sitting at the library table while Giles lectured, "The world is older than any of you know… Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures. And the very first evil."


	3. Witches, Slayers and Vampires, Oh My

In Giles' office, Willow picked up the phone. The idea of calling Tara, possibly bringing her here, choked her up. While Tara felt like a dream and that dulled the pain of losing her before, it was still the worst part of that dream reality. 

When the phone made that horrible buzzing noise for having been off the hook for too long, she depressed the button and let it go giving her a fresh dial tone. Reading the number for Tara's high school off her sticky note, she pressed the numbers. 

Some verbal gymnastics with the office staff there got Tara on the phone. Willow was surprised at how little Tara's voice affected her. Must be why Spike and Angel didn't affect Buffy too much.

"Tara, you don't know me, but I know that you're a witch. A good one, with a moral compass pointing in the right direction. And to save the world we need you. My name's Willow. I live in Sunnydale California which happens to be on a hellmouth. Please help us." Willow finally took a breath.

"H-how d-do you know who I am?" Tara asked.

"A spell." That was all Willow could bring herself to say. 

"I-I have school, a f-family."

"That told you you were part demon, which you aren't. Please. We need all the help we can get."

"They'll look for me." No trace of stutter was a good sign.

"Which is why I blocked the number and called you at school. Your family won't suspect and can't trace the call. Please. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't literal end of the world stuff." Willow wrapped the cord around her finger, biting her bottom lip. "Please."

"Where do I go when I get there?" Tara asked.

"Go to the library at Sunnydale High School and talk to the librarian. His name is Giles, and he's on our side."

"I'll be there."

"The next bus leaves from the depot at seven. It arrives here twelve hours later. And, Tara?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Amy?" Buffy said walking up to the girl. "Can we talk?"

"Do I know you?" Amy asked.

"No, and this may sound like a weird question, but how into cheerleading are you?"

* * *

Spike heard the door, and for how close it was to dusk, he was pissed that the girls were cutting it this close. "Where the hell have you bee… Willow? What happened?"

There was a slice through the midsection of her shirt and line of red seeping. "Bringer." She wiped at her bleeding nose. 

"Get upstairs before the others see you." Spike blocked the view of the people in the living room and guided Willow up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

He leaned her against the sink while he got out the first aid kit. "Gonna need a bigger one of these."

Willow kept her eyes on Spike's face as he got to his knees, ripped her shirt, then dabbed peroxide on her cut. "Did you clean me up last night too?"

"Yeah, we need to stop doing this, yeah?" He dabbed some more, and the bleeding stopped. "This isn't too deep. Got lucky."

"I need aspirin." 

He gazed up at her face. He'd always thought she was a looker, but there was this charge in the air. Something that hadn't been there before. Or at least not like this. He shook his head and stood up. He found the aspirin in the closet and poured her a glass of water to go with it. "Here."

She swallowed a bunch down with a gulp of water. "I can bandage myself."

"On your stomach?" He laughed harshly at her. "Shut up and let me do it."

Her soft, "OK," surprised him. Did she feel the electricity too?

Spike got back on his knees and taped some butterfly bandages over the cut to help keep it shut and then covered the entire thing with gauze and tape. Hands on her hips, he stood up.

"Willow?" Buffy said as she stood in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Spike stepped away from Willow. "She needed a bit of patching up." He met Buffy's eyes and felt that electricity again. They took a step toward each other, but Buffy turned her head toward Willow and stepped around him. 

"Willow, what happened?" Buffy made a big show of touching Willow.

"Bringer. It's dead now though." Willow winced as she pushed away from the sink. "Spike plays good nurse." 

"Too much practice is all." Spike and Willow gazed at each other for a moment before she looked away and he clenched his jaw. "Red? Is there any way you could help me get my soul back?"

"Gimme a few days of recharging and sure." 

"Thanks, Willow," Buffy said as she wrapped her fingers around Willow's. "Let's get you changed."

Spike watched the girls walk into Buffy's room and blew out a lungful of dead air. 

In Buffy's room, Willow asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but we were just friends before. I mean I crushed hard on you, but we were only ever friends. Is something else different?"

Buffy swished through clothes in her closet, trying to find the perfect stealth wear. "I don't know. I just know that when I kissed you, it felt more right and real than anything else."

"But you just had a moment with Spike. I didn't imagine that." Willow gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You had a moment with him too." Buffy stopped her search for a moment and then continued. 

"I did." Willow saw the tension in Buffy's back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

With a handful of hangers, Buffy turned around. "Let's just get through tonight first. Angel said he found a spell to call an object to you from anywhere. We need the scythe. You up for it?"

"But didn't you have to King Arthur the scythe out of some kind of fancy stone last time?"

"Oh, yeah. But can't we try the spell first, just in case?"

"If it's a simple spell, you could do it. And since the scythe belongs to you, and you're a Slayer, already a supernatural being, I think we'd have more luck if you did the spell." Willow accepted the outfit Buffy handed her. 

"Well, no matter how we do this, I still want to check out the vineyard. I stopped by the seal this morning and it's uncovered. I didn't get any vibes from it though. Maybe we can cut the First off before it gets any more powerful." Buffy changed her shirt. "Did you get a hold of Tara?"

"Yes."

"Is she coming?"

"She'll be at the library tomorrow morning. Did you talk to Amy?"

"Her and her mother are downstairs with the others. They're working protection spells for everyone involved."

Willow changed her shirt as fast as she could, wincing as she pulled on the cut across her abdomen. "I should oversee that." She didn't bother to change her pants, they were already dark and the blood on them wasn't obvious.

Buffy finished changing and peeked in the spare room. Mom did a good job with it. After a quick stop in the bathroom, she jogged down to the living room. It was surreal to see Jesse and Xander goofing off while Oz stared at Willow who was talking magic with Amy and Catherine. Cordelia sat in the corner on her cell phone weaving a lie as to why she couldn't meet her friends at the Bronze tonight. Angel leaned in the doorway, and Spike leaned against the mantel, eyes drawn to Buffy though they flickered to Willow. Giles and her mother were talking near the far window. He appeared to be calming her down and taking her drink away. The only people missing were Dawn, Anya, and Tara. 

Should she call on Anya? Would Anya even help being a vengeance demon? Nah, best leave that for the last resort. Dawn was another issue. Buffy had both sets of memories. The ones with Dawn and the ones without her. The thought of tracking down the monks and demanding them make Dawn early flitted through her mind, but it was best that she wait for Dawn. With the First in play, Dawn wouldn't be safe here right now. 

She turned to Angel. "Show me that spell. Willow said that it would be best if I did it."

He nodded toward the dining room. "It's a simple enough spell. She's probably right. From what Spike said, this scythe belongs to the Slayer. You." He called the spell up on the laptop. 

After a quick read through, Buffy agreed that it was easy. Heck, the ingredients could be found in her kitchen. While she was in the kitchen gathering the right herbs and spices, Joyce entered. "Buffy? Can we slow down? This is too much for me."

Jars held to her chest, Buffy turned to look at her mother and saw the strain in her eyes. She put the spices down on the island, circumvented it and hugged Joyce. "Mom. I'm sorry this is hard on you. I wish I could make it OK." She pulled away. "It might be safer if you went to stay with Aunt Arleen for a little while."

"Buffy… "

"Mom, if you're here I'll spend half my time worrying about you. And being distracted during an apocalypse can get people killed, like say me. Please, stay with Aunt Arleen." She hugged her mother again.

"I need to work though, the bills, the mortgage." Joyce pulled away from Buffy. "Not to mention food and things like shampoo and toothpaste."

"I got it covered. Trust me, I can take care of the house."

"How?"

"I'll get a job."

"What about school?"

Willow walked in and said, "I can get a job good enough to pay for everything. I should have done it last time through but I was focused on other things. But trust me, I can take care of Buffy and the house."

"And leave the two of you here to play house and have sex?" Joyce put her hands on her hips. "What kind of parent would let her kid do that?"

"She can't get me pregnant." Buffy immediately regretted saying that. "Mom, we're not even ready to take that step."

"And you think you're ready to handle a household on your own?"

"We've done it before!" Buffy snapped. Willow flinched for Joyce.

"What do you mean you've done it before? You said you only came back six and half years. It's not like I died and left you to… " Joyce read the grief on Buffy's face. "I died? When were you going to tell me I died?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to," Buffy whispered.

"How?"

"There was a brain tumor and later an aneurysm burst. But if we tell the doctors there's a history of aneurysms in the family, they can prevent it." Buffy reached out for her mother but Joyce stepped away from her.

"This isn't happening."

The girls watched her leave. "I should've covered better. Lied better."

Willow hugged Buffy. "It'll be OK. She'll be OK. She needs time."

"The realist part of that dream future was my mother's death. I don't think I can go through it again." Buffy clung to Willow, tears swimming in her eyes. 

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Willow caressed the back of Buffy's head as she gripped her tight with her other arm. "We won't let her die again. Not until she's very old and dies peacefully in her sleep surrounded by family and friends."

Spike heard everything and followed Joyce upstairs. She might not know him, but he always had a soft spot for her and thought he might be able to calm her down. They'd had tea and cocoa so often that he knew some of her biggest fears. The door was open, so he knocked on the frame. "Joyce."

She was standing near the window. "Spike, right?"

"Yeah. I know you don't know me, but we got close in the future. You used to tell me how much you worried about Buffy and ask me to keep your family safe. Always hated how the Summers women took it so hard on the chin. But I can tell you, without a shred of doubt, Buffy's a hero. She knows how to face the darkness and beat it back. And if Willow says she can pay for things while you're away, she can. Never met anyone smarter than Red." He stepped into the room as she sat on the bottom of the bed. "You did a good job raising Buffy. You should trust that."

"But she's sixteen."

"Only in body."

"Can you close the door on your way out?" She never even looked at him.

"Think about what I said." He pulled the door shut as he left.


	4. Pets in Perdition

Six in the morning arrived sooner than anyone would have liked. Willow and Buffy had cuddled in a shared bed and their flannel pajamas were gluing them together. "Ugh."

"Whoa." Willow almost fell off the bed, but Buffy caught her. 

"Watch it, Wills." 

"Maybe both of us wearing flannel at the same time shouldn't be a thing." Willow pecked Buffy on the lips and then hopped out of bed. She needed to shower and brush her teeth. "I think I should meet Tara at the bus station rather than expecting her to get to the school on her own." 

Buffy smiled tightly. "Good idea." 

"I know that with all the ex's flying around right now things are weird. It is for all involved. Spike and Angel are still in love with you, and now Tara's going to be here. Let's not forget Oz, seeing him last night had my back so tense it could have broken with too big an inhale. Not to mention we're teenagers and we've got atomic levels of hormones raging through us right now. We should talk about it sometime. But right now we have to get ready for the day and you should see your mother off." Willow made a manic gesture with her hands before pivoting toward the bathroom.

With a sigh, Buffy muttered, "You are so not wrong." She bent down and picked up the scythe. "At least we have you though. I'm sure you could cut through the tension without losing a speck of shine." 

Half an hour later saw both girls in the kitchen with Joyce and Giles. "I understand how difficult this must be for you, Mrs. Summers. But I do believe you are doing the right thing."

"I feel like I'm abandoning my only child." Joyce fidgeted with her keys. "Arleen's meeting me at the airport. Are you sure you can drive, Willow?"

"Even if I wasn't from the future, I got my driver's license two months ago." Willow held her hand out for the keys. "I'll wait in the car. Giles, you should wait for Buffy outside too."

"Oh, yes, quite." Giles followed Willow out of the house.

"Oh, Buffy. Are you sure?"

Buffy grabbed her mother and held on tightly. "I'm sure. I hate this, but I'm sure."

"I'm a phone call away if you need me." Joyce squeezed her daughter. "I'm going to worry, so call all the time. Every half hour if you can." 

"Mom."

"OK, every hour." 

They pulled away from each other and Buffy said, "I'll call as often as I can."

Willow put the car in reverse when Joyce got into the passenger seat. "We're making a stop at the bus depot. There's someone I have to pick up and your flight doesn't leave for a few hours."

* * *

Tara stared at Willow as they drove Mrs. Summers to the airport. "Thanks for picking me up. I-I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Thank you for coming. Really this is above and beyond." Willow pulled into the drop off lane and smiled at Joyce. "I'll take care of everything. Don't worry."

"How can I not?"

"Sorry bad choice of words. I won't let anything happen to Buffy, I promise." Willow touched Joyce's shoulder. "We'll see you again soon."

The older woman opened and closed her mouth, tried to smile and then just got out of the SUV. Once she had her luggage in hand, she disappeared into the airport and Tara switched to the front seat.

Willow's stomach plummeted when Tara looked at her the way she had when they'd first got together. But the image of Tara's face as she said her final words, 'Your shirt,' overlaid the image of her youthfully fresh face. Was she sentencing Tara to die again by bringing her here now? Could she survive losing her again? They couldn't be with each other. It'd be too ooky. Willow was too old to be with someone Tara's current age. After all Willow was older than her by almost seven years. That's a lifetime of difference for a teenager. 

The ride to the school was made in awkward tension filled silence. Every time Willow opened her mouth to explain things, the less she knew what to say. She managed to mutter something about following her to the library when they parked, but as soon as they got there, Willow bailed. 

Buffy found Willow in the girls' locker room showering with half her clothes still on and sobbing hard enough to choke on the hot water. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around Willow. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never had you call her." 

She had to reach to turn off the hot water and found that no cold was on. "Oh, Willow. Why are you punishing yourself?"

"I-I-I disrespected her memory so completely. So completely. She's so gentle, and I tortured and killed in her name. I'm the most disgusting thing. I'm worse than the worst demon because I did that with a soul. And I never felt truly sorry for what I did. Not until now. I don't think I can do this. Buffy, I'm not strong like you. I can't do this." They fell to the ground, Willow still cradled in Buffy's arms.

"Shh. It's OK. We'll find a way to do this without her."

"She ran away for this. Her family. They're so terrible."

"You're right. We can't send her back to them. I don't know what to do. But we'll figure something out. Together." Buffy wiped Willow's hair away from her face and kissed her temple. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Tara listened to Giles' long winded explanation of what was going on with morbid fascination. Time travel, The First Evil, the Hellmouth, these were things she'd never even heard of being possible. But it all made sense to her. 

"Willow swears that you've got the most noble morality and that you should get veto rights to all decisions. Keep us from trying to defeat evil by using evil. Do you think you're up to such a task?"

"I-I c-can try." Tara turned to the library doors when they swung open. "Wh-What happened?"

Buffy and Willow were still dripping wet. And Willow wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Buffy's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she shrugged with the other shoulder. "We had to deal with some future traumas coming back to haunt us."

"Oh. Can I d-do something?" Tara asked as she took off her sweater and tried to hand it to Willow, who shrank back. "Um, how do you know me?"

Willow shoved Buffy's arm off her and bolted for the door again. This time Buffy stayed. "You were part of our little family in the future. It didn't last as long as Willow or any of us would have liked. Sometimes the biggest evils are the human ones." 

Tara didn't press even though she didn't understand. "I have a suggestion."

"By all means, we can use all the help we can get." Buffy plopped into a chair at the table. 

"There's a cleansing ritual we could do. For everyone involved. Clear the negative thoughts and emotions away so we can be at our best." Tara sat awkwardly across from Buffy. 

"That sounds perfect, Tara. Thank you." Buffy's eyes kept flitting to the doors. "I should go after again."

* * *

When Buffy couldn't find Willow, she settled for stopping by Dr. Gregory's classroom. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Buffy?" Dr. Gregory said as he gestured to a chair.

"Now this is going to sound mucho crazed, but I found a species of praying mantis that's human sized and can bend our perception to see a person instead. And I don't want you to get hurt, so be careful, OK?"

"That doesn't sound as strange as you'd think. I've lived in this town long enough to know that some impossible things happen. If you say this exists, while I'd prefer proof, I will be extra cautious. How's that?" His smile was gentle and caring.

"Great."

"Now, I should give you the homework you missed already since arriving." He took out his planner and handed her a notebook and pencil. "You'll want to write this down."

* * *

Several hours later, Tara had all the spell ingredients together, and they were all at Buffy's house. There were a lot more people than she expected. And she kept repeating their names over and over in her head. Cordelia, Xander, Buffy, Giles, Angel, Spike, Oz, Jesse, Willow, Amy, Catherine, though Catherine might need some extra cleansing if her aura was anything to go by. 

Willow had been silent all day. No matter what anyone did or said, they couldn't get much reaction out of her let alone get a smile. Buffy thought she might give Angel a run for his brood money. 

Everyone crowded into the Summers' backyard and into the circle Tara had created. White flowers of many varieties littered the ground wafting their sweet scent through the crowd. There were murmured conversations that hushed the moment Tara said in a loud clear voice, "Quiet."

She used a censor to flick water on everyone and chanted. "Be high in spirit ye shall succeed. Power of the Elements Five, Will help Mother Nature stay alive. From grains of Earth to the moving Air. Past the burning Fire that magick flares. Flow with Water, lakes, and streams; Around the Spirit's aura and dreams."

The flowers floated up and danced between the people until they evaporated into sparks that ended into a glisten in everyone's eyes. This surprised Tara. She'd never had the strength to pull that spell off to perfection like that before. But she saw a crackle around Willow's fingertips and suspected she had some help.

Tara went to talk to Willow, but the redhead disappeared inside, followed by the shorter vampire. Curious, Tara followed and ended up eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Spike. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Be around Buffy after what you did to her?" 

"Now or when I had a soul?"

"Soul," Willow said.

"Well, I avoided her at first but I was still drawn to her, so that made things hard. Tried to act like nothing had changed even though it had. I didn't want to put my guilt on her, so I tried to act as normal as I could. Why?"

"Tara."

"But you aren't to blame for what happened to her, pet."

Tara risked peeking around the corner and saw Spike push Willow's hair behind her ear.

"Aren't I?" Willow asked. "If she hadn't been with me, she'd never have been in the path of that bullet. And now I bring her here again. When the danger is way bigger and hairier. I can't be responsible for her death again. I turned into a monster last time, and I can't do that again. I can't go through that kind of grief and not want to end the world. I'm not that strong."

"Oh, God," Tara gasped alerting Spike and Willow to her presence.

"Oh, Goddess," Willow said as she gulped down more guilt.

"Tara," Spike said, "might as well come out here and hear the whole story." 

"I can't stay here." Tara's paler took on a green hue as she headed for the front door.

Spike grabbed her arm. "It's not safe out there by yourself. I'll take you anywhere you want though."

"I want to go home." 

A tear fell down Willow's cheek. "Spike, give her your jet stone."

Spike nodded and pulled the stone out of his pocket and handed it to Tara. "There now, love. That'll take you anywhere you want to go." 

Tara wrapped her fingers around the stone and disappeared. 

Willow's knees went out, and Spike caught her before she hit the ground and helped her to the couch. "It's for the best."

She nodded and sighed. "I need to get some sleep."

"Can you get yourself upstairs?"

"I think so." She pushed herself back to her feet and slowly climbed the stairs. 

The rest of the gang came back inside then, still in awe of how they felt.

"Where's Willow?" Jesse asked.

"She's had a rough few days and was a bit knackered. Went to bed early." Spike met Buffy's gaze before the slayer trotted up the stairs after Red and breaking his heart again. 

"How could she be tired after that spell?" Cordelia asked. "I feel fabulous."

"Magic affects different people in different ways," Giles said as he took a seat on the couch. "My question is as to Tara's whereabouts."

"She left. She wanted to go home, so I gave her my jet stone and she left." Spike leaned in the doorway. 

Angel caught Spike's forlorn expression. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I'm not telling you a lot. But this one, isn't mine to tell." Spike rolled his eyes at Angel's scowl. "I may be a monster but there are lines not even I'll cross." 

"Since when?"

"That story would be one I won't ever be telling you." Spike pushed off and went upstairs, see what the girls were up to. But Angel followed him. "Get it through your thick forehead right now. Buffy and you aren't gonna happen." 

"Doesn't mean I can't protect her from you."

Spike puckered his lips as he sucked his teeth. "That's what I'm doing up here. Needed to talk to Red again. She's gonna give me a soul, keep my demon in check. Already got the ingredients even."

"Thought she was tired." Angel lifted an eyebrow.

"Wasn't going to ask her to do the spell tonight. Just wanted to give her the Orb of Thesulah for safe keeping. So why don't you toddle off." Spike made a shooing gesture toward the stairs. 

Angel crossed his arms over his chest and set his countenance into the perfect image of stubborn.

"Fine. Chaperone. But you might want to drop the misogynist bullshit. Buffy and Willow are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Doubt they want you pulling the macho card and hovering over them like they're spun glass." Spike turned and walked the last four feet to Buffy's door and knocked.

Moments later, Buffy opened the door and with a long face stepped aside to let Spike and Angel enter. Willow was sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around the knees pulled up to her chest. She still looked upset, but not as dead as she had before. 

Spike pulled the Orb of Thesulah out of his deep trench coat pocket and handed it to her. "Thought you could look after this until you're ready to use it." 

His fingers brushed against her palm and there was charge to the fleeting touch, like magnets pulling toward each other. With her bandaged hand, she grabbed his hand and met his gaze. "Don't go." 

Buffy sniffed. "Was there something you wanted, Angel?"

"Just making sure Spike doesn't hassle you." 

"We're fine. You should go back downstairs with the others." Buffy followed him to the door and closed and locked it behind him. 

Willow and Spike hadn't moved a centimeter. Buffy watched them closely. There was something between them, but she knew that because she could feel it too. Whatever drew them together, she let it pull her to their side. She sat on the bed and added her bandaged hand to theirs. A flash of red light burst through their clasped hands and something that had once been tenuous was now a solid mass within them. A part of Spike and Willow were inside Buffy, and Willow held within her parts of Buffy and Spike, and Willow and Buffy housed a piece of themselves in Spike. But the connection, while powerful, wasn't clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to adopt this, I won't be able to finish it.


End file.
